


Waiting for you

by Kindred



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gentleman Harry Hart, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Mpreg, Pining Eggsy Unwin, Pining Harry Hart, Smitten Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “She your daughter.” Eggsy tells him quickly, he didn’t want Harry thinking there has been anyone else.





	Waiting for you

They were talking about what to do with Poppy when Eggsy’s phone started to ring “Shit, sorry I need to answer this.” He tells them as he stands up and moves out the room and into the hallways. He took a deep breath and removed his glasses placing them in his breast pocket as he answered the video call. “Hi, mum.” He smiled as he looked down at the phone. 

Michelle smiled at him “Someone wants there good night wishes.” She says, as she moved the camera to the little dark-haired girl sat on her lap. Eggsy smiled brighten to reach his eyes.  
“Hello, petal how’s my girl.” He says, she looks at the phone and squeals in delight at seeing Eggsy.   
“Ma!” She yells   
“Yes mummy is here, are you being a good girl for Grandma?” He asked as he watched his mum came into view with a slight frown at Eggsy “Hi mum is she being good?”   
“She being a little angel and don’t call me Grandma.” She tells him, Eggsy rolled his eyes as he tried to keep his voice steady and the tears out of his eyes. He hated leaving his little girl with his mum, while she has kicked the habit of doing drugs she can still be a bit of a bitch.   
“Sorry I forgot, its nanny isn’t it.”

He rubbed his eyes “Good that she behaving.” His voice shakes a little and he clears his throat before taking a deep breath, as he hears footsteps behind him.  
“When will you be back?” Michelle asked, “I'm worried about you, your house being blown up and your place of work.” Eggsy frowned and looked over his shoulder when he sees Harry stood there looking at him.   
“I know mum, and I am working on it trust me I am just making sure whoever this sod is, is dealt with.” He tells her.  
“Just make sure you come home, as much as I love my granddaughter I don’t want to raise her.” Eggsy frowned and balled one of his fists up “I have enough to deal with Daisy.”  
“Yeah thanks, mum, always can count on you.” He said bitterly “Bye Petal mummy will be home soon.” He says and kisses his fingers and pressed it to the screen before Michelle ended the call.

He takes another deep breath now he had to deal with Harry…Great…he thinks as he turns to see the older man looking at him with his good eyes. Eggsy swallows a lump in his throat as he put his phone away and walks up to him. “A daughter Eggsy congratulation, you and you’re…” He stops as he rolls his hand “Partner must be…”  
“She your daughter.” Eggsy tells him quickly, he didn’t want Harry thinking there has been anyone else. Harry freezes as he looks at the young man as his mouth open and closes his mouth he wasn’t sure what to say.   
“Mine?” It came out as a squeak.  
“Yes, Harry she yours.” He chuckled, he rubs the back of his head as he walks up to Harry, he was aware that they are in the hallway at the Statesman and he knows that Merlin, Ginger Ale and Tequila, Whiskey and Champ are all listening in. 

Harry looks Eggsy up and down he wasn’t sure what to say that didn’t make him sound as thick as Eggsy’s Stepfather. “Remember how we parted back in London? Our heated argument.” He says with a faint blush on his cheek. Harry remembered all too well one moment they are shouting and yelling and next Harry is fucking him against the wall.  
“But I thought…”  
“Yeah so did I, it seems the Doctor’s were wrong.” He smiled weakly “So fucking wrong.” He mumbled, he turns and looks into the room that he left 10 minutes ago they were all stood there looking at them. “She a year old…” He chuckled “She turned one 2 weeks ago.”   
“W…What’s her name?”   
“Harper but I call her petal because of the petal shape birthmark, she looks like you.” He says quietly.  
“Oh god, poor thing.” He chuckles, that makes Eggsy smile as he sees the older man laughs and feel as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, well a little. 

Harry looked into the room and saw Merlin’s smirk at him and Ginger ale didn’t know where to look, while Whiskey and Tequila smirked at each other “Didn’t think you had it in you old man.” Whisky chuckled; Harry frowned at him as the man winked at him. He growled as he grabbed Eggsy by his hand and led him away to find somewhere more private. He could hear those two pains in the arses whistle as they turned the corner and head towards the bedrooms. 

Harry found Eggsy room and them both inside before locking the door “Harry.” Eggsy whispered his name as the older man turns around and matches up to the younger man and cupped his face before kissing him on the lips. Kissing him back Eggsy held onto Harry for dear life as they bumped into the edges of the bed and both of them fell onto the bed.  
“Oops!” Eggsy chuckled as he looked up at Harry and stoked the side of his face where the scars are from the gunshot wound. Harry smiled down at him mincing Eggsy’s movements.   
“Oh, my dear boy I missed out so much.” He whispered   
“It’s okay your back now, we can raise her toget….” He stops himself and looks away for a moment “That is if you want us?” He whispered, hooking his fingers under Eggsy’s chin and got him to turn him to look back at him and smiled softly as he kissed him on the lips.  
“Ask a silly question and you will get a silly answer.” Harry tells him “Of course I want you both.”


End file.
